StarStruck
by Sweetums14
Summary: Based on the movie StartStruck. Richard a.k.a. Dick Grayson is the most famous boy around. Being a singer, and adopted son of Bruce Wayne helps his fame soar far. Kori is an average teenage girl, but she doesn't like Dick. What happens when they meet accidentally and are stuck with each other? Dick is offered an acting role but Kori changes his life. Will he accept it for fame?
1. Chapter 1

So yup! This is based on the movie so if you've seen it well imma change it. I've seen this movie soooo many times I practically know it by heart! I've always been a sucker for romance so here's like, an almost Cinderella story...celebrity style...actually Teen Titan style! I have three other stories 'Something Borrowed', 'Silver Fight', and 'Marching Love'. Something borrowed will take a long time because it's really hard to have it perfect (in my opinion). Marching love is actually based on the love life of my friend and well, the story is still happening! Silver Fight is just gonna be a quickie, like 10 or less chapters...i dunno the thoughts' been in my mind a while... I'm also gonna write another one but that one is gonna be written when im done with at least two stories! It's called (don't judge) "The Titan Diaries" shut up...im a crazed teenage girl who goes for Damon! ;);););) and also one called Flashpoint...but I'll get into detail with that one later... On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! OR STARSTRUCK!

"Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah.  
Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall,  
Yeah.  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will meet the applause  
Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar  
Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Boulevard  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
Prepared to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh right  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Oh oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
As soon as you move  
(They gonna talk about it.)  
In the pic of the news  
(They gonna talk about it.)  
'Cos your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah"

"I just love Dick Grayson." Komi says looking at the TV.

Her sister on the other hand, had enough of that. Kori walked up in front of the T.V. blocking her older sisters view.

"Kori!" Komi said frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Komi. Am I blocking your view from what's his face?"

"Mhmm, move it or lose it." she says moving her finger across her neck.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Those ten seconds were torture anyway. She despised Dick Grayson. Teen heartthrob. The cutest guy alive. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. All the girls chased after him. All the girls wanted him. Except for her.

Their parents walked in and Komi raised the volume paying attention to his interview.

"So Dick, what's it like being you. I mean you are the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, but when they found out you could sing, your popularity rate increased through the roof. What do you have to say?"

"Well, all I really want to say is that I'm happy to be where I am right now and I couldn't be here here without my fans. They're the reason I do what I do. I wouldn't be anywhere without 'em." he says and gives the camera his million dollar smile.

'Give me a break.' Kori thought turning to her parents.

"Girls I want you fully packed. We're leaving right after school to the airport." their mother LuAnn says putting a basket of clothes down.

"Oh, yay!" Komi says rummaging through clothes. She gasps, "What if he picks be up from the airport?"

"Why would he do that?" Kori asks annoyed.

"Uh, hello? I'm an original member if his fanclub, I follow his minute by minute blogpost. And I text him, everyday. Trust me. He wants to meet me."

"Is it too late for me to be an only child?" Kori says pointing at her sister.

"Yes." LuAnn says.

"And can I please stay home?"

"No. You haven't seen your uncle in two years. Plus you're a minor and it's illegal." her father says closing a suitcase.

Komi still looking at Dick on the TV sighs. "He is such an amazing person." she says while Kori walks to the back of the couch.

"He's definitely not amazing."

Komi scoffs. "Uh, he is amazing. And if you knew him like I know him, you'd see that."

"Hello? We live in Jump City. You don't know him."

"But I do. I know everything about him. I know where he works, eats, shops, surfs, and parties." she says in a dreamy trance.

"Give me a break." Kori says and walks away.

~Scene~

The famous Dick Grayson pulls up in a car with best friend Victor Stone. Vic, being obsessive over cars drives both of them everywhere.

"Ready to party?" Vic asks Dick.

"Yeah."

"Alright, lets do this." he says and gets our of the car. "You know out of all your cars, the T-Car is my favorite."

"T-Car? Really?"

"Yeah, look and her. She's like my baby, a beauty if anything." Vic says and they both turn around. "Oh, well look who it is? Dick Grayson's girlfriend. The fantabulous, fabulous Kitten Moth."

She walks to them and gives Dick a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." he says an looks at her up and down. Anyone but Vic could tell he was lying. He hated Kitten Moth. The only reason he was still with her was for publicity purposes.

"I know. Wait until you see wait I'm wearing tomorrow." she says with a big smile.

"Tomorrow?" he asks confused.

"Tomorrow. Baby, it's my birthday party. And you promised you were gonna sing." she says whining.

"Hey, don't worry." he says and grabs her cheek. "I promise I'll be there." he said screaming on the inside.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Okay." she says and the three of them start to walk inside. "Wait. Something's wrong."

"Yeah, you're here." Vic mumbles loudly. Both Dick and Kitten look at him with disbelief, yet the corners of Dick's mouth were turning up into a smile.

"What? It's guys night."

Kitten ignores that and turns to Dick. "Where are the paparazzi?" she says with a sad face.

"Oh, you did not blog again did you?" says Vic. Just as he finishes talking, black vans full of paparazzi come and start taking photos of Dick and his two friends.

"Alright, that's enough. Back up." Dick says pushing them back. "Back up!" he says again. This time they got closer to which they were physically assaulting him. This angered him and he punched the paparazzi, walking into the club with a frown.

~Scene~

"What do you mean I can't go? It's an all school dance." Kori says raising her brows.

"Hence the operative word dance." she laughs and looks at Babs. "Embarrassing."

Babs or Barbara Gordon is Komi's best friend. She's one of the prettiest and popular girls in Jump City High. Yet, when she or someone mention Dick Grayson, he mind goes blank.

"Don't worry I'm just going to cover it for the school paper."

"Oh." she says somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, Komi, are you taking your camera with you to Gotham City?" Babs says with wide eyes.

"Babs, of course I am." she says with disbelief.

"Because we still need pictures of Dick Grayson." she says and both of them dreamily sigh at the same time.

"Why are you both so hung up on this guy?"

"This guy?" Babs says and scoffs.

"Now, you see what I live with? Little sister, Richard a.k.a. Dick Grayson is the most perfect person alive. For the past eighteen months we've been able to locate where's he is at every second of every day. About the time we get to Gotham City, he'll be having his daily meeting with his managers." Komi says and they both sigh again.

'Give me a break.' Kori thought and walked away.

~Scene~

So, haiii there! Yeah, the chapters are gonna be short...I'm sorry though...hehe, um schools almost over and Imma write more! I hope you guys can give me some input or any advice or even ideas for this story! Hopefully, you guys like it!

Follow, Favorite, Review!

3 = B


	2. Sorry! :(:(:(:(

HAAAIIII Guys...so I have bad news... I'm sorry I haven't updated, its cause two weeks ago I lost my phone and I downgraded...EPICLY! From a Nokia Lumia one (where I do my writing) to a sidekick slide...-_- no. so I finally found my laptop charger and that's how im doing this...but I either gotta wait a week, or until tomorrow until I get a new phone, and if they even ..or I gotta start writing here...im sorry but once I figure out what im gonna do, ill get back to writing!

TOODLES!3333

~ 3 = B


End file.
